


Astray

by TheStellarSeacow



Category: Free!
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Sitting, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Statutory Rape, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, teenage sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStellarSeacow/pseuds/TheStellarSeacow
Summary: Sousuke has always been awful when it comes to directions. The poor boy was cursed with just no sense of direction. One day, after getting lost in the wood, he comes upon a house and is offered assistance by a seemingly nice homemaker.





	Astray

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, offering up a horrible idea I couldn't get out of my head. Just Sousuke getting lost and ending up taken advantage of my an older woman. Please read the tags and proceed with caution seeing how this is easily the most problematic thing I have written. Also please note that this is purely a work of fiction and should be seen as such.

Sousuke Yamazaki had always had a problem with directions. His mother even had a little story to tell people as an example of how easily he got lost. One day, shortly after toddler Sousuke had been potty trained, he stood up from the kitchen floor where he had been coloring at his mother’s feet while she cooked dinner and declared that he had to use the bathroom. He had then ran off into the the depths of the house to use the toilet. After about twenty minutes and he son not yet having returned from the bathroom, Mrs. Yamazaki became concerned. She turned off the stove and went looking for her son. There was no sign of him in the living room (she had thought that maybe he had been distracted by a cartoon), nor in his bedroom. Then as she stood in the hallway, she could hear a muffled sniffling sound. The quiet sobs had led her to the linen closet, and upon opening the closet a crying Sousuke shot out of the closet and grabbed ahold of her legs in an attempt to climb up her so his mother could cradle him into comfort in her arms. He had peed himself in his attempt to locate the toilet. 

Mrs. Yamazaki had told this story to all of her friends, especially when they mentioned that her son had grown into a fine young man. If Sousuke had to guess, it was probably because she thought it was a charming story about how hopeless her only son was. Whatever it was, Sousuke just knew that he found the whole thing mortifying and would really prefer it if his mother would just keep her mouth shut and never mentioned this embarrassing childhood story again. 

Apart from getting lost in his own home (he’s conquered the layout of the house before five with a bit of practice), Sousuke had trouble with making his way around the neighborhood. His mother had walked him to and from school everyday. If Mrs. Yamazaki wasn’t there to guide him there was no doubt that he would have gotten lost only to roam the streets frustrated (he had grown out of crying-- now it was a knitted brow and a deep scowl on his face when he was upset). Eventually, Sousuke had became good friends with Rin Matsuoka, and when the redheaded boy had discovered the two lived just a couple of streets away from each other insisted that they walk to and from school together; then they discovered that they attended the same swim club. That was when they had become inseparable, and Rin now held the responsibility of leading Sousuke to and from school, swim practice, the playground, anywhere the two boys may go. 

Rin had a whole bunch of stories he could share about Sousuke getting lost (none of them nearly as embarrassing as peeing his training pants in his mother’s linen closet though). He didn’t mind being the one to guide his best friend around, even he found it to be mildly annoying. It wasn’t Sousuke’s fault though, it was just the way the other boy was and there was no need for Rin to tease him over it.

In the sixth grade, when Rin moved to Iwatobi to swim and the relationship between the two had changed from solely friends to that of rivals the one who had the duty to guide Sousuke from home to school and back again was Kisumi. He lived a little further away from the Yamazaki residence then Rin had, but still Sousuke had managed to master the path to and from the Shigino household (like he had with getting to and from his Swimming club). He liked to think that this meant he was becoming smarter, more mature, and that his sense of direction was greatly improving. He dare even chalk it up to being a positive side-effect of puberty.

**\- - - + - - -**

One day when they were in middle school, Kisumi had convinced Sousuke to go on an adventure in the woods. They were thirteen or fourteen and therefore at that age where the local playground had lost the vast majority of its appeal but they weren’t quite old enough that the could occupy their time by going to places that required more than just a little bit of pocket money to do. So instead, like so many other kids over the course of history the two had gone off into the woods to make their own fun.

The two had spent the day building a fort from down branches, bent saplings, and stones. And while it was a bit childish, it was still a decent amount of fun to take the time to use their hands doing a creative but manual task. Ultimately it was the kind of playing that would certainly lead to the two of them getting a good night’s sleep (like when Sousuke would swim all day at the Swim Club’s summer camp). As the sun began to set, the two of them started to head back, before it was too dark and they wouldn’t be able to follow the footpaths thru the undergrowth anymore. Kisumi naturally lead the way.

As they walked, Sousuke found himself getting a bit distracted by the flora around him, and in his distraction has somehow lost track of where Kisumi was. When he realized that he had lost track of his friend Sousuke immediately stopped his steps. He looked around the woods trying to catch the bright hair of the other boy in the dim light amongst the trees. “Kisumi!” he called out, voice just slightly raised at first, then waited to a reply back. There was no answer from the other teenager and Sousuke furrowed his brows. He called out again, this time loud enough that he could hear the flutter of startled birds and the slight echo of his voice surround him.

_Well this isn’t good_ Sousuke thought. He looked around the forest floor trying to find signs of Kisumi’s footsteps in the dirt or the indentation of which way he had walked thru the grass. There was no such luck, and with the light fading Sousuke knew he had to think fast. If he was remembering correctly, the had gone east from the town when they’d entered the woods. It certainly had to be afternoon so he would need to follow the setting sun to make his way back home. It seemed easy enough. 

So, taking his time to figure out his bearings and find the brightest direction, Sousuke began to make his way towards the sun. He stepped over twigs, and continued on walking, listening for the voice of a person who may call out to him or the sound of a car on a distant road, or the babble of a brooke that would be able to lead him to the coast. All he heard were the symphonies of the forest, crickets, twigs under foot, and the occasional hoot of an owl. The sun was now gone as a guide to lead his way and Sousuke was certainly now feeling anxious. 

If worse came to worse, he guessed that he could camp out for the night, sure he was hungry and tired. But, as far as he knew there weren’t really any wild animals that could kill him here. There were maybe snakes but snakes didn’t just bite you for no reason. As far as food went, he remembered from school that you could survive for a while without food, and after his parents noticed he had gone missing they would go looking for him. Kisumi had to have noticed that he was gone when he turned around and couldn’t find Sousuke following behind him.

Getting tired, he sat down on a log (first checking for snakes, just in case) and sighed trying to figure out what exactly to do. After a few minutes of sitting there with his brows knitted trying to think of a plan. As he sat there though a sound picked up his ears, “A car!” he found himself excitedly saying out loud as he jumped up off of the log and hurried off to the sound of where the car had come from. Carefully dodging branches as best as he could Sousuke ran in as straight of a line as possible before he had come to a sudden stop. 

He could see the sea from where he stood along the tree line. He could also see that it was night and there was a sudden drop. He was standing at the top of a steep hill and as he looked down he could see a house, with the light still on. Sousuke found himself excited, he had made it out of the woods! Mentally he congratulated himself on being about to make his way out of the forest, however now he needed to get down the side of this hill. 

Sousuke turned himself around and carefully began to make his way down the side of the hill getting his footing on some roots and stones, he made his way down the side of the hill as carefully as he could not wanting to add a broken leg on top of his hunger and bug bites. When he made his way to the base of the hill he wiped his hands off on his cargo shorts and began walking towards the house he had spotted a little less than a hundred meters away. As he approached the house, Sousuke suddenly found himself feeling a bit nervous; he had to look suspicious approaching a house at night covered in dirt and bug bites. He needed to get home though. 

As he walked up the little walkway the door opened up and in the light of the doorway stood a woman in her bed clothes. “Can I help you?” she called out to him sounding more confused about the unexpected night visitor. 

Sousuke gulped. He took a moment to figure out what to say, how exactly to phrase his need for help and the ordeal he had gotten himself into like a dumb kid. “I got lost in the woods. I just I need to get home.”

The woman flicked on the porch light to get a better look at the state of him. He eyes went up from his muddle shoes, over his bite covered calves, scrapped up and dirty knees, muddy cargo shorts, and dirty t-shirt. When she came to his scraped up face her eyes softened. “You poor thing, look at you! Oh no you’re even bleeding!” she stepped aside allowing him to enter the house.

Sousuke hurried into the house and quickly stepped out of his shoes, “Thank you ma’am.” he said in a soft voice and nodded up at his hostess. 

“Oh, no problem at all. Where do you live?” the woman asked raising an eyebrow.

“Sano.”

“All the way in Sano?” she asked her eyebrows raised, “you managed to get pretty far away from home. That’s nearly ten kilometers away. How long where you out there for?”

 _Ten kilometers?_ Sousuke thought. “I’m not sure, my friend and I had gone to play, and then we got separated. What time is it?”

“A little after ten.”

“After ten?” he said suddenly feeling disheartened. After ten means the last train had left, it also meant that it was still early enough that his parents would still be working at the restaurant for another hour or two depending on how busy they were. His parents surely had to be wondering where he was.

“What about your friend? You mentioned you were with one.” she looked concerned as he just shrugged, “I hope he found his way home.”

“Me too.”

The women offered him a small smile, “Well, you can spend the night here. I’m afraid my husband is away for work for the next couple of days, and I have already put my children down for the night.”

“Thank you.” Sousuke couldn’t help but feel grateful for the offer.

“Let’s get you in the bath, and I’ll find something of my husband’s for you to wear and get those clothes washed.” She began to lead him up the narrow stairwell and motioned for him to go into the bathroom, as she reached into the linen closet retrieving a washcloth and towel for him. “the washing machine is in the bathroom as well, you can toss your clothes in there. Feel free to use whatever soap and shampoo you need.” she handed the towels over to the teenager.

“Thank you again.” he said stepping into the bathroom. She gave him another soft smile before Sousuke shut the door and went to starting up the shower. The first thing he did was toss his clothes into the washing machine and get that started up. He gave himself a good scrub making sure to get rid of all the dirt and sweat that had caked itself into his skin. Scrubbing over the mosquito bites eased the itching, though it did sting on the cuts and scrapes he had managed to get on his legs, arms, and even a couple on his face. He shut off the water and went to drying himself off.

There was a light knock on the door as he wrapped the towel around his waist, “Excuse me” the woman called thru the door. “I have something for you to wear.” Sousuke gingerly stepped over to the door and cracked it open, accepting the t-shirt and gym shorts that were offered to him. “I heated up some leftovers for you too. Please come downstairs when you dressed.” he nodded and shut the door behind her before he went to get himself dressed in what had been handed to him. The clothing fit him rather well and Sousuke marveled at the luck he had had finding this woman’s house, it seemed that he was the same size as her husband. 

Once dressed he made his way out of the bathroom and down stairs. The sound of the television set lead him to a tatami room where the lady sat on a cushion at the table, a first aid kit sitting on the table in front of him. “There you are!” she said brightly standing up, “let me get you your dinner-- please sit down.”

Sousuke obeyed and set down on one of the cushions taking in the room. In the corner opposite of the television set there were toys neatly organized into a bin, and judging by what was there it was clear that women had small children. “Thank you so much for your kindness ma’am.” he said when she returned setting down a bowl of rice and a plate of pork and vegetables in front of him. It smelt absolutely amazing. 

“I’m just glad that I saw you as I was getting ready to go to bed…” she trailed off, “Oh forgive me, I was just so worried about making sure that you got your bath and supper, I didn’t think to ask you your name.”

“Yamazaki Sousuke.” he answered suddenly remembering that he hadn’t asked her for hers or noted what the name plate at her gate had said before he approached the house. 

“Yamazaki-kun.” she said trying out his name, “Right. I’m Hanada. Let me get your face patched up while you eat dinner. We need to make sure you don’t get any kind of infections on that handsome face of yours.”

Sousuke could feel himself blush a little bit at her compliment. Hanada-san was a pretty enough lady. She wasn’t old, nor young-- if he had to guess she was in her early thirties, maybe he mid thirties at the most (just a bit younger than his own mother), with dark brown hair that ended just above her shoulders, her face was round in a pleasant sort of way, that made her look so kind. And from the hospitality that she had shown him it was clear that Hanada-san really was a kind woman.

“Wow!” he exclaimed taking a bite of the braised pork, “this is delicious.”

She laughed, “you’re only saying that because you’ve been out in the woods all day. Food is always the most delicious when you’ve done a lot of physical activity and have an empty stomach.”

He shook his head, “I work out a lot, so I’m used to eating after a hard bit of working. This really is good.”

“I could tell you work out, you have a very good build. What type of sport do you do?” she asked getting out a cleaning swab from the first aid kit. 

“I swim.” he said before letting out a hiss as she pressed the swab against a scratch on his cheek.

“That’s good.” Hanada set the swab down and placed a bandage against his cheek while up on her knees. “There we go.” She smiled down at Sousuke before leaning forward and placing a kiss against his lips. It was a gently one, very brief, but unmistakably still a kiss. 

He sat there as she pulled away looking down at him. Suddenly for the first time in a long time Sousuke was feeling small. He didn’t know what to say or what to do. It was his first kiss after all and had come from an older woman who was seemingly so maternal when he had met her just a little under and hour ago. Hanada-san leaned forward again and placed another kiss to his lips. It was still gentle and soft, though this time more deliberate and lasting longer. She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek that hadn’t been marred by a twig.

This time when she moved away, he pulled away from her quickly throwing and arm backwards to catch himself as he leaned back. “You k-k-kissed me.” he said, feeling completely drained of confidence. He had never been one to stutter out words, but he couldn’t help himself in this case. “You, you kissed me.” he repeated, his voice still low.

“I just couldn’t help myself.” she said leaning forwards closer to his face. You just look so handsome and tall. And I’ve been so lonely with my husband away on business.”

Sousuke found himself falling back against the tatami mats beneath him. Hanada-san had taken this as an opportunity to straddle herself across his hips. Her eyes and smile were still soft and gentle but there was clearly a fire behind them. “I’m really glad that you ended up here tonight. As a thank you you for making you feel so good, maybe you could make me feel good too Sousuke-kun.”

He blinked up at her, now startled by the fact that she was using his first name instead of his last name. With that formality gone he didn’t know how to reply. He just knew that she felt warm, and the weight of her soft bottom, felt nice against his groin, as did the pressure of her thighs on either side of his hips. Sousuke could feel a familiar heat in his lower abdomen as he became aroused. He was a healthy young man after all; he has masturbated, had wet dreams, and woken up with morning wood he needed to handle before going down for breakfast. He had seen his older cousins’ magazines with women naked fondling their breasts, their lower regions obscured by pixelation or a strategically placed prop.

Sousuke didn’t know where he should look or what he should do. It was an awkward position to be in. Hanada-san was pushing down on him and he could feel his body reacting to the warmth pressure of her body and her slight movements. His physiology was completely out of his control. He could feel the stirring of his cock in his pants and the warmth of his arousal beginning in the pit of his stomach. She just smiled down at him, her hands splayed out over the white cotton fabric of the shirt that she had loaned him. 

“Oh!” She let out a high pitched sound dripping with fake surprise, her mouth forming a perfect O-shape. “You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

A logical part of Sousuke’s brain wanted to say “no”. It wanted wanted him to shake his head and push her away. However that was not the part of his body that had taken absolute control of him; that raw feral part of him that he didn’t even know that he had or how to control it replied in a low voice, “Yes.” There was a delay as that same part of his body decided it needed to use some kind of manners and added a “Please.” 

“Good” Hanada replied, “That make me so happy to hear Sousuke-kun.” she leaned down and pressed another kiss to his lips. This one was more passionate. It felt as if his skin was searing hot as she eased his mouth open with her own lips and her tongue wiggling it’s way thru his now parted lips. 

He parted his lips easily allowing he to take the lead. He just melted in the tatami mat floor as she ran the tip of her tongue over her lips before dipping it into his own. She ran her pink muscle over his own while gentling cradling his face in her hands. He racked his brain for what actions to take; but the same force that had made him say yes took control again. It made him tilt his head up into the kiss, place one hand against the small of her back and the other between her shoulder blades. Cautiously, he experimented with moving his own tongue over hers in an attempt to kiss back. However Hanada still maintained her control over their mouth, though he found himself gaining confidence in his movements as they continued on kissing. 

Hanada pulled away from him; Sousuke lifted up at the lack of contact earning him a small laugh from the woman. “I was going to say, ‘You learn fast’... but it looks like you are also really eager.” She moved so she was no longer kneeling above him, now just to his side. He reached out to her missing the heat and the pressure of her body over top of his body. She playfully smacked it away before situating herself so that she was straddling one of his legs. He could feel a slick wetness between her leg, beneath her nightgown. “I have something else for you anyways, and I think you’ll like it more. 

She reached for the waistband of the basketball shorts that she had provided him with earlier and began to pull them town. Tapping his hip to signal him to lift up a bit she slid the shorts down his legs so that the pooled up against the floor just above his knees. Sousuke lifted up onto his elbows he looked down at his waist were his erection stood, red, swollen, and proud. 

Hanada looked down at it. Her mouth slightly agape clearly impressed by the site before her. “Oh,” she answered glancing between his face, his dick, and back to his face. “You’re larger… than… I… then I was expecting you to be.” she let out a sigh, “I should have guessed though based on your build. Honestly, very impressive Sousuke-kun.”

_Should I thank her?_ he thought. But that idea was pushed out of his head as she used one hand to take ahold of the base and the other to slick up the shaft using the precum that has dripped out of his cockhead. With practiced movements she stoked up and down, with both hands slightly twisting her wrists as she moved. He could feel his toes curl. This technique that she was so much better than the one that he used when masturbating (he would have to give that a try out next time he needed to take care of an unwanted boner. 

After a few minutes of being mesmerized by the work of her hands were doing. He gasped she she added her tongue to the mix, first licking at the slit in an experimental manner. She swirled the tip of her tongue around the head of his dick before she ran her dick from his balls up to the head along the vein that ran on the underside of his cock while she gave his balls a gentle squeeze. Hanada then lifted up and engulfed the head into her mouth. She hallowed her cheeks and sucked hard continuing to work the rest of him with her hands using that same stroke and twisting technique that she had been using before. Sousuke bucked his hips upwards that feral part of him had taken control of him again wanted to get deeper into the heat of this woman’s mouth. 

She lifted her mouth off of his cock, but kept working with her hands her pace barely letting up. She dripped out some drool onto his dick and worked it over his whole cock. “Oh, Sousuke-kun” she practically cooed as she continued her work, now moving to be closer to between his legs. She let go for a brief moment making him whine out. She just tsked at him as she removed her nightgown, revealing her moderately sized breasts and carelessly leaving it to lay on the floor. Handa’s boobs had a bit of a sag to them, and there were stretch marks; he didn’t find it to be shocking or disturbing, she was just built differently than the girls in his cousin’s glossy magazines. She also removed his shorts the rest of the way. “I’m just getting warmed up here.”

Now that she was completely naked, Hanada went back to working his dick placing her mouth over the head. She then began to work her way further and further down until she was all the way at the base. He could feel the hot air from her nostrils breathing out onto his pelvis, he could feel the tip against the back of her throat. Her breathing was shallow. She still ran her tongue along the underside of her dick and contracted her throat as she working. Then, before Sousuke could really get his bearings she began to move.

Bobbing her head up and down, slow and shallow as first she was easing him into bliss. He could feel the tight warmth of arousal deep in the base of his abdomen and before he knew what was happen the dams burst forth and he hit his orgasam. Sousuke’s vision went white, he tensed up as he came. Following the high of his released he went limp and melted into the floor. Once he had gotten his vision back he looked down to his pelvis. His cock was semi hard resting on his pelvis, then he looked up to Hanada sitting between his legs still. She looked down on him her eyelids were lidded and she was wiping the back of her hand against her mouth.

Sousuke saw no sign of his release, then he looked up at her realizing what had happened to it. Then, as if reading his mind she quietly answered him with a “Gochisousama.”

He laid back onto the floor and stared up at the ceiling. The only sounds in the room were their breathing, and the sound of crickets that filtered in from thru the open window. Hanada begins shuffling, before she lays down on the floor next to Sousuke resting her cheek against his shoulder. The two of them lay there for a moment as he regains his strength before she runs the tips of her fingers down his still clothed torso, until she gets to the hem of his shirt and slides it up so that she can now trace the dips and curves of his sculpted abdomen. 

“How much time do you think you’ll need to rest?” she turned her head and whispered against his neck, “You’re young, and I thought you young one didn’t need much time to recover.”

Sousuke knew what she was talking about. He would typically fall asleep after masturbating, but he had been known to go a couple of times in a row when he was really pent up. Like, if he had spent the night before at Kisumi’s and he was full of built of tension. He turned himself so that he was looking at Hanada and let out a sigh, “Just a few minutes, I think.”

She let out a low hum from deep in her throat before she sat up from her place laying next to him and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she sat up looking down at him. She reached out the same hand she had been using to run up and down his abs a moment ago and took ahold of his cock again, and began to stroke, to encourage him to a full erection again. Without taking her hand off of him, she moved her body so that she was now straddling his face. “I have another task for you then while we wait.” her voice was low, “I need you to make me feel good Sousuke-kun. Do you think you’ll be able to do that?”

He nodded, then realized that she couldn’t see his face, so replied “Yes.”

“Good Boy.”

Sousuke looked up at her sex. It wasn’t like looking a penis, after all he had seen plenty of dicks in the locker room (and his own of course). He’s never really seen a vagina in the pages of a magazine (like he had with breasts). It wasn’t like Sousuke had expected it was glossy, and and there was a sheen of wetness over her labia ( _That’s what they had called it in class right. Was it weird to think of the clinical term?_ ). Hanada wiggled her hips a little and shifted downwards so that she was closer to his face. He took the hint and lifted up to kiss her lower lips.

He pulled back and darted his tongue out briefly to taste her on his lips. There was a slight salty taste, it wasn’t at all unpleasant. Sousuke lifted up and pressed in further, he pushed his tongue out and ran it along the length of her slit a few time, still experimenting. Hanada made a disapproving sound before pressing herself against his mouth further. He decided to go in deeper. He shifted his arms around so that he could take his hands and spread her folds apart as his tongue explored her sex. This earned him a sound of satisfaction from her.

 _What did the older boys say about this…_ he thought trying to racking his brain for the locker room talk that he would pretend to not be listening in to. It was probably all wrong anyways. Sousuke may be young but, he knew enough about the way teen boys were to get that the way the other boys talked was probably all pure bullshit, but it was all that he had to go off of. He narrowing his tongue to a point as he moved it around in search of something (of what he had no idea). Sousuke brushed his tongue against a bump, this caused Hanada to make a peased sound and she stopped her stroking of his now hard cock.

“There.” she breathed out.

 _This must be that clit-thing._ he thought, his mind going back to days in the locker room at the swim club trying to pretend that he wasn’t listening in on the older boys as they played around and got changed. Hanada had gotten back to the work she was doing on his dick, now succkling the head again. So he decided to focus his attentions on the bump, brushing his tongue against it again. Then feeling daring he sucked hard on the small nub causing the woman on top of his body to suck in air, then let out a low, heady moan. Sousuke smirked at himself, he managed to seem like he knew what the fuck he was doing now. 

Hanada rocked back against his mouth and panted out, “Use your fingers too.”

He nodded against her folds, now alternation between sucking and licking on her clitoris. Slowly, he inched his fingers past her labia, then into her wet vagina. The walls were soft, like velvet, her natural juices allowing him to easily slide in, and the muscles contracted around his finger sucking him deeper with in. He curled his finger which elicited a positive response from Hanada. And as he worked he could have sworn he heard her breath out to add another, and so he did. Sousuke slid his fingers in and out of her wet heat, scissored his fingers back and forth, and twisted his wrist in an attempt to imitate the motions that she had made on his cock earlier. She seems to be enjoying herself enough now that she had stopped what she had been doing with his dick entirely.

Sousuke added a third finger. The noises coming from the woman above him were higher pitched how with less control and as her gave his clit a particularly hard suck the walls of her pussy contracted hard around his fingers. She her head back and gasped. It was clear, Sousuke had done his task and made Hanada feel good. _Real good._

She stilled for a moment, then moved to get off of Sousuke. He slipped his soaked hand out of her folds, then wiped his fingers off on the cotton t-shirt that he was still wearing. Without saying anything, Hanada took position over top of his erection, standing tall and proud now waiting for what was to come next. She squatted over top of him and looked right into his eyes and she angle his cock and guided it into the wet heat that had engulfed his fingers just moments ago.

First the top and head entered. Sousuke wasn’t even a quarter of the way in yet, and he felt like he was in heaven. She lowered herself in deeper and deeper until she was seated on his pelvis and he was fully inside of her. It was bliss. Sousuke had thought that having his cock deep in her mouth had felt good, but this was so different. The pressure around him on all side, the slick feeling of her inner skin wrapped around him like a glove. Then, Hanada began to move.

She rocked herself back and forward, then used her thighs to lift herself up before sliding back down, rotated her hips in a circle. All while panting out his name. At one point, she grabbed ahold of his arms, placing on hand on her hip so that he could squeeze his finger into the flesh there and hold on for dear life as she rode him straight to paradise. The other, she guided to her clit, where he had picked up on the memo and began to rub it up and down trying to keep up with her motions.

After what felt like not nearly enough time, Sousuke felt the hot build of pressure in the pit of his stomach and he came hard. He came harder than he thought was humanly possible. And as he came deep inside of the cavern of this middle-aged housewife, he was pretty sure that he had coded right there on those tatami mats. All he could hear was the heaving panting of his breath and the ringing of Hanada as she reached her orgasam with a loud high squeal. He didn’t know what was happening, but he could feel the shirt he was wearing being pulled up so he was in a half-way sitting position while Hanada kissed him hard. She then released his shirt, whispered that he was a good boy and stood up from her position on top of him.

At least that’s what he thought was happening as he slipped off into oblivion.

**\- - - + - - -**

When Sousuke woke up the sun was streaking thru the parted curtain, birds were chirping outside the open window, and a blanket had been laid out over top of him. The basketball shorts he had been loaned the night before were neatly folded up near his head, as wear his now clean cargo shorts and tank top that he had had on when he arrived to this place. There was the sound of dishes coming from the kitchen. He quickly grabbed a hold of his underwear, which sat on top of his clothes and slid them on, then followed that with the gym shorts in an attempt to make himself somewhat decent.

He sat up from where he was sleeping and looking at him from the doorway was a little girl, who he assumed was one of Hanada’s children that she had mentioned to him the night before. “Uh hi.” he waved at her awkwardly causing the girl to dart out of the room and back to wherever she had come from.

_Now that’s awkward._ He thought sitting there and rubbing the back of his neck.

A few minutes later, the little girl returned, her mother in tow carrying a tray with breakfast in one hand an a baby boy on her hip with the other. She smiled at him, asked how he had slept before serving him breakfast. Sousuke gratefully ate what was laid out before him quietly not sure of what to say or do now that he small children were there.

When they had finished eating, Sousuke dressed himself. Hanada-san loaded himself and the two small children into her car, then drove him to the train station in town. She supplied him with the fair to get back to Sano. He thanked her for her hospitality and the woman had driven away, and out of his life. As he stood on the platform waiting for the train, with his hands deep inside of his pockets. All Sousuke could think was _Who knew getting lost could be so much fun._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this dirty little fic. I just needed to get this out of my head before I finished up on the next two fics that I am working on.


End file.
